<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What a catch by seijohyamaguchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724137">What a catch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijohyamaguchi/pseuds/seijohyamaguchi'>seijohyamaguchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Punk Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijohyamaguchi/pseuds/seijohyamaguchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You... come here often?" His voice sounds gruff and stupid, even to himself. </p>
<p>What a dumb opening line, he thinks, this is why you're single.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoutani Kentarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What a catch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You... come here often?" His voice sounds gruff and stupid, even to himself. </p>
<p>What a dumb opening line, he thinks, this is why you're single.</p>
<p>"Every Thursday, actually. So, I should really be asking you what a guy like you is doing in a dump like this." The objects of Kyoutani's affections speaks, his voice is high but smooth and has a playful lilt to it. As he speaks Kyoutani spies the sparkle of metal catching the low bar lights of the club in the other boys mouth. </p>
<p>Ah, a tongue piercing. His brain supplies smartly. </p>
<p>Kyoutani continues to look over this guy as he speaks. His tanned skin is littered with freckles and tattoos, theres eyeliner smudged under his green eyes. His hair is long, and pulled into a half ponytail, though it remains unruly and sticking up in some places. He's wearing an outfit that Kyoutani would have deemed fit for a punk asshole with an attitude problem, that is if Kyoutani himself didn't find it so attractive. He looks familiar, though kyoutani can't quite place where he's seen him before. </p>
<p>"Every thursday, huh? You must be quite the party animal." The other boy laughs at this, his laugh is airy and light, it kind of reminds kyoutani of a jingling bell. He loves every second of it. </p>
<p>"You could say that. How come I've never seen you before, mr. Newcomer?" The stranger asks, leaning towards Kyoutani in his seat.</p>
<p>"Don't get out very much." Kyoutani mumbles under his breath, it sounds more like a grunt. The other boy hums, acknowledging that he'd heard Kyoutani's statement. </p>
<p>"So,, why come out now? What's the special occasion?" The other presses, continuing is barrage of questions for Kyoutani. </p>
<p>"Oh I,, uh." Kyoutani found himself at a loss, was there really a good explanation for a 25 year old guy to be drinking alone at some bar on a thursday night? "There's a band playing here tonight that a friend recommended I come see.. Birds of prey, or something. They're local and apparently he knows the lead singer and guitarist really well." He settles on this as his excuse, it's not really a lie. </p>
<p>The man hums again, evidently thinking hard about something.</p>
<p>"Your friend,,, he say anything about the band?" He eyes Kyoutani, theres a sparkle of excitement and playfulness in his eye. </p>
<p>"Yeah," kyoutani laughs, deciding to poke a little fun at himself with this kind stranger, "He said that their guitarist is definitely my type and that I should try to get his number after the show." He looks over as he finishes speaking to notice that his companion has gone shock still and theres a strong flush on his face. Kyoutani watches as he shakes his head, as though to physically remove a thought from his head and turns back to his flirty playful demeanor. </p>
<p>"Hm.. you should try, something tells me you might even succeed." The guy answers honestly. </p>
<p>Kyoutani gulps, not wanting to leave the conversation at an awkward silence as he had been genuinely enjoying the others company. All thoughts and words are pulled from his mouth are slowed to a halt as the man goes still in the chair next to him once more. </p>
<p>Kyoutani follows the others eyes to see him staring at the stage. </p>
<p>Oh, must be a big fan, he looks either nervous or really excited. </p>
<p>A couple of people walk onto the stage and begin doing sound checks, Kyoutani thinks they must be part of the band he's here to see. He briefly recognizes the one with curly brown hair and the taller one with shorter black hair and a permanent scowl to be friends of iwaizumi's. Though, Kyoutani briefly wonders which one of the three on stage is the guy iwaizumi thinks is 'Kyoutani's perfect, dream man', as the guitar on the left side of the stage is left untouched. </p>
<p>The guy sitting beside him looks like his nerves has calmed down a little and kyoutani feels like he can probably talk to him again now. </p>
<p>"Have you seen birds of prey before?" Kyoutani asks, as a genuine question. </p>
<p>The man bursts out into a fit of laughter, like tinkling bells beside Kyoutani. Kyoutani can feel the tips of his ears start to get warm.</p>
<p>"Yeah,, I've been to every one of their shows actually." The guy says between snorts of laughter. Kyoutani doesn't know why the question was funny but finds it undeniably cute anyways. The thought that he wants to hear that laugh more and more crosses his mind. He wants to see this guy again, he ultimately decides. </p>
<p>"Oh," Kyoutani says, as though hes had a revelation, "I don't think I ever caught your name." </p>
<p>On stage the drummer begins tapping on his mic before speaking into it. The drummer has shaggy blonde hair and glasses, kyoutani would have found him attractive if he didnt look like an asshole. </p>
<p>"Yamaguchi Tadashi, I can hear your desperate flirting from here. You're needed on set, dumbass." The drummer says flatly, seemingly calling out for the missing bandmember, kyoutani assumes is their guitarist. Kyoutani might have been upset to hear that the 'guy who is more definitely your soulmate' was flirting with someone, though he was enjoying the company of a certain stranger a little too much to care about that.</p>
<p>His companion stands up suddenly and moves so that hes standing in front of Kyoutani's stool. The smile he throws Kyoutani's was glows brighter than the sun and sends a shockwave of butterflies through Kyoutani's system. </p>
<p>"I never threw it," he starts, smiling his billion watt smile, "I probably should have introduced myself earlier." His companion starts to look a little embarrassed, the tips of his ears growing pink. </p>
<p>"I'm Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi, and I uh, play the guitar." He ends the sentence with a little embarrassed laugh. </p>
<p>Kyoutani is at a loss for words, he wonders briefly what he's done to anger the gods. </p>
<p>"I hate to cut our fun meeting short but it seems I'm being summoned." He says, giving Kyoutani a small smile and a wave before turning to walk away. Kyoutani is still speechless. Theres so much he wants to say, he wanted to reach out, call out, anything but sit there like a dumbass and watch this beautiful guy walk away. </p>
<p>Tadashi turns to look at Kyoutani over his shoulder. </p>
<p>"I meant what I said earlier. Something tells me that Birds of prey's guitarist will absolutely give you his number after the show. You've got a shot, pretty boy." He punctuates with a wink before walking in the direction of the stage.</p>
<p>"God, I am so fucked." Kyoutani says to no one in particular.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!!! </p>
<p>I know kyouyama is super duper rare but I love them with all my heart and I hope you guys do too!! </p>
<p>Feel free to leave comments and I'll do my best to reply! Or you can talk to me about kyouyama, Kyoutani, Yamaguchi, or my other headcanons on my other socials!! </p>
<p>Twitter - @kyouiwa<br/>Tiktok - @illusionarycosplay<br/>Instagram - @illusionarycos </p>
<p>Thank you again!!<br/>- ris !♡♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>